love life over?
by Xx-anjie-xX
Summary: when jazelle spalliero finds her boyfriend and guyfriend in a fight over her what would she do choose demetry or alex? srry sucky summary but good story


**Chapter 1**

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, ugh, it was time for school. I went to up to my closet and picked out my clothes, layed them on the bed, and went into my bathroom. i brushed my straight black hair, which was past my shoulders. When i finished i brushed my teeth and put some eyeliner around my brown eyes, i then went back in my room and picked up my clothes, i had a yellow tank top, black skinny jeans, and yellow converse, last i put on a yellow ribbon in my hair. I checked myself over one more time in the mirror, got my backpack and headed down the stairs slowly, i got to the tip of the stairs and peeked down in the livingroom before going down, i sighed in relief and slowly took the steps one by one just incase my father woke up if he heard me. Ever since my mother passed away my father never went back to work and he soon became a drunk, which was hell. He was passed out on the couch with a beer still in his hand. I was always scared to come down or to come back from school, he tries to get me when i pass by when i least expect it but i sometimes dodge away, hes only left a couple of bruises behind. My father usually has a temper when he is in a bad mood (always), when i catch hijm like that i either stay in my room and lock myself in there and skip school, or try getting passed him to the door and out of the house either to the park or to school. As i was going down the stairs i kept glancing every second after i took the steps to see if i had woke him up. Finally i reached the bottom of the stairs and started to go to the door, i reached for the doorknob and twisted it, i then opened it, stepped out, closed the door, turned around, and ran for it until i couldnt see the house which was three to four houses down. While i was walking i was wondering if i had enough money to move to a different place i mean come on im 17 and i dont even have a car or afford one so ever since my mom died i had to go walking and my dad would never take me, he always has hangovers. If i ever wanted to get ana appartment it would never work at all it was either my fathers house or the streets. As i was walking my phone buzzed, it was a message from demetry (my boyfriend).**

**demetry: hey**

**jazelle: hey **

**demetry: where r u?**

**jazelle: im by the stoplight,y?**

**demetry: just...ok**

**jazelle: .....ok**

**demetry: ill c u at skool,k**

**jazelle: kk**

**I wonder what that was for, well only one way to find out. I started to turn the corner and was about to walk fast until someone said my name, "Jazelle!"**

**I turned around to find alex jogging towards me, he had dark brown spikey hair, hazel eyes, and had his green and blue football jersey, with some blue jeans and black DC's. He finally made it towards me with his backpack on one shoulder.**

**"hey, wanna walk to school together?" he said smilling **

**"uhh.. sure were else would i be going" i said laughing a little bit **

**"true" he chuckled, It was kind of awkward for a moment.**

**"so how are you and demetry doing?" he said **

**"fine, i guess" i answered**

**"nice, i guess" he said laughing a bit**

**"and how are you, any new girlfriends" i said looking at him**

**"no, not yet" he said chuckling**

**"why not?, your a nice guy"**

**"Its not that its just, because i like this one girl but she seems to be taken" he said looking down**

**"really, do i know her?" i said trying to lighten the mood.**

**"its a secret, but you will find out soon" he said looking up and smirking at me.**

**"well nice walking with you" he said. I hadnt realized that we were on school grounds until now.**

**"yea" is all i said**

**"okay then,... bye" he said waving a little**

**i nodded and waved while i was walking towards the front doors. While i was walking some one grabbed my wrist and turned me around, it was demetry...and he looked kinda mad and sad. **

**"hi" i said **

**"hey" he said, i scratched me head a little with my free hand.**

**"umm... so what did u want" i asked**

**"what?" he looked like i offended him**

**"the message" i said**

**"oh" he said with an understanding face**

**"yea so what happened" i said waving at my friends bri and eli. When i turned back to him he had the samd mad and sad face again but before i could ask the bell rang. He let go fo my wrist and said...**

**"ill tell u later at lunch" before walking off to class.**

**i stood there with a confused face **

**"ok" i said while walking off to my class.**

**I walked into the classroom and took my seat in the back of the room. I was trying to pay attention to the teacher but math never worked for me at all so i just decided to doze off until lunch which i had to go through two more classes. Finally it was almost time for lunch, just three more minutes. I kept looking at the clock 'why does it have to be so slow' i thought. while i was waiting for the clock to hurry i was wondering what demetry was going to tell me, then it hit me 'was he going to break up with me!?' I couldnt stop thinking about it. Finally the bell rang for lunch, i got up in such a hurry that while i was heading for the door i dropped some of the teachers papers on his desk. I quickly picked them up and said "sorry" on my way out the door. I headed for my locker so i could put my books away but stopped dead in my tracks, demetry was pacing back and forth in front of my locker while looking down.**


End file.
